Unfinished
by 7th Heaven
Summary: Continuation of the Series Finale. What does Sandy have to tell Simon and what does the future hold for Mary and Carlos, Lucy and Kevin and Matt and Sarah?
1. A Long Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 7th Heaven or the characters. They are property of Aaron Spelling, Brenda Hampton, and the WB.

**

* * *

**

**Unfinished**

_**Chapter 1**_

Sandy Jameson walked through the back gate of the Camden's back yard. Simon was surprised to see her.

"Sandy?" Simon asked.

"Hi Simon," Sandy greeted him.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Simon asked her.

"Simon, we need to talk," Sandy told him.

"Okay. Let's talk," Simon said walking over to the picnic table and sitting down. Sandy followed and did the same.

"Simon, I don't know how to tell you this but...the baby isn't Martin's, the baby's yours," Sandy told Simon. Simon was in shock.

"WHAT? Are you sure?" Simon asked Sandy, in pure disbelief.

"Yes, I am sure. Martin took a paternity test and since you're the only other person that I slept with the baby has to be yours," Sandy told Simon.

"Oh," Simon said, still in shock.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this," Sandy said.

"Yeah, so am I," Simon said.

"Bye Simon," Sandy said as she got up to leave.

Simon watched as she slowly walked through the gate and out of sight. Simon sat there for a while mustering up the courage of having to face his family and tell them the news. Finally, after several minutes, Simon walked inside the house.

As Simon entered the house, he was greeted by his father.

"What was Sandy doing here?" Reverend Camden asked his son.

"Dad, I don't to talk about it," Simon told his father.

"Come on Simon. Talk to me," Reverend Camden urged.

"Dad, not right now please," Simon said, as he started to walk up the stairs towards his old room, where he was staying while he was home. Reverend Camden sighed as let his son go.

"What's up with Simon and why was Sandy here?" Mrs. Camden said as she entered the front foyer.

"I would like to know the answers to both of those questions but Simon isn't talking right now," Reverend Camden told his wife, frustrated.

"Just give Simon some time. He'll come to us eventually," Mrs. Camden reassured him, as she gave him a kiss.

"For Simon's sake, I hope you're right," Reverend Camden said.

Meanwhile, Simon was upstairs thinking about when to tell his family the news. He decided that he would wait until after graduation. With that, Simon turned off the light and drifted off to sleep. All the while, back downstairs, Reverend and Mrs. Camden were in the kitchen still thinking about Simon.

"Eric, let's not worry about Simon right now. Matt and Sarah are graduating from medical school and Mary is going to be there!" Mrs. Camden said in an exciting voice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Reverend Camden confessed.

"Let's go to bed. We have a big, wonderful, fun filled day tomorrow...together...with the whole family," Mrs. Camden told her husband, as they disappeared up the stairs to bed, each one holding each other close.

* * *

**Authors Note: **When reviewing, please NO SWARING OR FOUL LANGUAGE. Constructive criticism is welcome but please keep it clean. Thanks.


	2. An Anxious Morning

_**Chapter 2 **_

The next morning at the Camden household, everyone gathered together in the kitchen for breakfest. After breakfast, Simon walked slowly back up to his old room. He was in no mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

"I hate to see Simon so depressed," Reverend Camden told his wife as he cleared the table.

"Yeah, me too," Mrs. Camden told her husband.

"I just wish that I knew what was bothering him so that I could help him," Reverend Camden sighed.

"He'll come to us, believe me," Mrs. Camden said, eyeing her husband.

"Okay," Reverend Camden said, surrendering.

Meanwhile, Simon was upstairs with his door closed and his music playing loudly. The music helped him to think and he needed to think. He needed to think about how he was going to tell the rest of the family his news. He just hoped that when he told them they would be supportive. Matt walked by Simon's room and saw the door shut. He sighed, making his way to the room that he and Sarah were staying in.

"Can you believe that we're graduating?" Sarah said when she saw her husband.

"Yeah, we finally made it," Matt said as he went over to his wife.

"I just hope that my gown fits," Sarah said, chuckling.

"You'll look beautiful," Matt said as he kissed Sarah.

"Thanks," Sarah said.

"I can't wait to see Mary," Matt told Sarah.

"Me neither," Sarah said.

"I am really proud of her. She has finally settled down and gotten her life under control," Matt said.

"Speaking of Mary, what time are you supposed to pick her up at the airport?" Sarah asked Matt.

"Her plane gets in at 11:30," Matt told her.

"Well, it already 10:30," Sarah told him as she glanced at the clock.

"Wow, I am on my way. See you later," Matt told Sarah as he gave her a kiss.

"You bet," Sarah said.

With that, Matt went to find Carlos.

"Hey Carlos, I am going to the airport to pick up Mary," Matt told his brother-in-law.

"Okay, let's go," Carlos said.

With that, Matt headed towards the front door where he met his father.

"Hey dad, can I barrow the car?" Matt asked him.

"Of course," Reverend Camden told his son, flipping Matt the keys.

With that, Matt and Carlos headed towards the airport.

Once Matt and Carlos arrived at the airport, they went to the gate where Mary's plane was due to arrive. It just so happens, that she was assigned to work that day on a plane that was flying to Glen Oak. Once Matt and Carlos reached the gate, Matt told Carlos to take a seat while he went and checked the status of the flight.

"May I help you?" the counter clerk asked politely.

"Yes, I was wondering when flight 128 arriving from New York is scheduled to arrive," Matt said.

"It is running a little behind schedule. It should only be about a fifteen minute delay which means it should arrive around 11:45," the desk clerk told Matt.

"Okay, thank you," Matt said as returned to where Carlos was waiting.

"They said that the plane is delayed about fifteen minutes," Matt told him.

"Okay, we'll just wait," Carlos said.

With that, Matt told a seat next to Carlos, while the two of them waited anxiously for Mary's plane to arrive.


	3. Welcome Home

_**Chapter 3 **_

Mary slowly walked down the isle of the plane, checking to make sure that everyone had their seatbelts fastened. The pilot had just made the announcement that they would be landing soon. Mary could not wait to see her family. It had been a long time coming and she hoped that they would welcome her with open arms. The past year had been a struggle. She had almost walked out on her marriage and left her son. Looking at her life at this moment, she was ashamed of the choice she almost made; she was married to a wonderful man who loved her and she had a beautiful son and she was about to have two beautiful daughters. She couldn't imagine her life more perfect. Once the plane had made its way to the gate, Mary said goodbye to the passengers on board. Once everyone had gotten off, Mary thanked the crew and then got off the plane herself. Mary made her way towards the terminal.

"There she is,' Matt said, as he spotted his sister. Mary spotted her husband and brother and started towards them. Mary instantly jumped into her husband's arms.

"How was the flight?" Carlos asked her.

"It was good," Mary told him.

"I hope you got some rest," Carlos pressed.

"I did, don't worry," Mary said.

"Mary," Matt said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hey," Mary greeted her brother.

"It is so good to see you," Matt told her.

"Well, it's good to be home," Mary said, as they started towards the car.

Once they got home, the house was very quite.

"Hello, I am home," Mary shouted, hoping someone would hear her.

"Mary!" Mrs. Camden shouted as she came to the front door. She rapped her arms around her daughter.

"Hi mom," Mary said, hugging her mother.

"It is so good to see you," Mrs. Camden said.

"I've missed you too mom," Mary said.

"Mary," Reverend Camden said, greeting his daughter.

"Dad," Mary said, giving her father a hug.

"Look at you," Reverend Camden said.

"I know. I can't believe it," Mary told her. Moments later, Simon came walking in.

"Mary," Simon said, surprised to see his sister.

"Simon, I heard about the wedding. I am so sorry," Mary told her brother.

"It's for the best. Rose didn't bring out the best in me," Simon told her.

"Still, I am sorry," Mary said as she hugged her little brother.

"Thanks," Simon said.

"Well, let's get you settled. You need your rest," Mrs. Camden told her daughter, picking up her bags and making her way up the stairs.

"That sounds good," Mary said, as she did the same.

Once Mary was settled in her old room, she decided that she would go find the rest of the family. She made her way towards Ruthie's room. She was there, sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"Ruthie," Mary said, as she stood in the doorway. Ruthie looked up when she heard her voice.

"Mary," Ruthie said, running over to hug her sister.

"How are you?" Mary asked her. Ruthie didn't say anything.

"Ruthie, what's wrong?" Mary asked, concerned.

"Everything," Ruthie said, as she flopped down on her bed.

"What do you mean 'everything'?" Mary asked, taking a seat next to her sister.

"I mean Martin," Ruthie said.

"Ruthie, I am sorry." Mary said.

"You know?" Ruthie asked.

"You'll find someone Ruthie," Mary told her sister.

"Yeah, I know but I wanted that person to be Martin. I love him," Ruthie told Mary.

"Have you told Martin how you feel?" Mary asked Ruthie.

"No. I am afraid he may not feel the same way about me," Ruthie said, truthfully.

"Ruthie, you can't run away from things you're afraid of," Mary said.

"Sometimes you can," Ruthie told Mary.

"If you run away from things that you're afraid of you'll be missing out on a lot of great things in life," Mary said.

"So, what should I do?" Ruthie asked.

"I think you already know. You need to tell Martin how you feel," Mary told Ruthie.

"Thanks Mary. Welcome home," Ruthie said, smiling.

With that, Mary left the room to look for the twins. They were in their room playing.

"Hey guys," Mary greeted her youngest brothers.

"Mary," the twins said, hugging her. Sam pointed at Mary's stomach.

"Are you having babies too?" Sam asked.

"Yes, girls, you two are going to be uncles," Mary told them.

"Cool," the twins said. Mary laughed at her brothers' reaction.

"We love you," David told Mary.

"I love you guys too," Mary said.

"Are Lucy, Kevin and Savannah home?" Mary asked them.

"I think so," David told her.

"Okay thanks, David," Mary told her brother. With that, Mary went next door to Lucy and Kevin's.

Once she got to Kevin and Lucy's she rang the doorbell. Kevin answered the door.

"Mary," Kevin said.

"Hey Kevin, how are you?" Mary asked her brother-in-law.

"I am good, how about you?" Kevin asked.

"I am good. A little tired though," Mary told him.

"Is Luce around?" Mary asked Kevin.

"Yeah, she was just about to put Savannah down for a nap," Kevin explained.

"Why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable while I go get her," Kevin told Mary.

"Okay," Mary said. With that, Mary made herself comfortable on the couch while Kevin went to get his wife. Within minutes, Mary saw her sister come into the living room, with Savannah on her hip.

"Mary," Lucy greeted her sister.

"Hey Luce," Mary said.

"Can I hold Savannah?" Mary asked Lucy.

"Of course," Lucy said, handing her to Mary, as she took a seat on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked her sister.

"I am a little tired, but I can't wait," Mary told her, placing her hands on her stomach.

"How about you?" Mary asked Lucy.

"I feel the same way. It hard being pregnant and taking care of Savannah but I wouldn't change it for the world," Lucy told Mary.

"Yeah, me neither," Mary said.

"How's Carlos?" Lucy asked Mary.

"He's good," Mary simply said.

"I am really proud of you. You really seem like you have settled down and taken responsibility," Lucy told her.

"Yeah. I can't believe that I even thought about leaving Carlos and Charlie. I guess I was just scared of commitment," Mary told Lucy.

"What changed?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I realized that I can't run away from what I'm afraid of. I have a commitment as a wife and a mother to take care of my family. I wish I just would have realized it before now," Mary said, sighing.

"Mary, give yourself a little credit. You are a great wife and mother. Carlos, Charlie and these babies are lucky to have you," Lucy told her, sweetly.

"Thanks Luce," Mary said.

"Well, I should probably let you get some rest," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Mary said, handing Savannah back to Lucy.

"See you later," Lucy said.

"See you," Mary said, as she left. Once Mary got home, she went to take a nap. As she settled down to sleep, she placed her hand gently across her stomach and sighed. It sure was a great feeling to finally be home.


	4. To Be Or Not To Be

_**Chapter 4 **_

Two days after Mary had arrived home, the Camdens' and Julie and Hank and their children, as well as the Cornel and Ruth were on the red eye to New York. They were all there for Simon's wedding, but now they were on their way to the graduation. Mostly all of the family was sleeping considering it was late. Ruthie, however, was unable to sleep. Mary's words kept coming back to her. _You need to tell Martin how you feel. _Ruthie know that Mary was right but, she needed another opinion.

"Simon," Ruthie said, nudging him awake.

"What?" Simon said, annoyed at her for disturbing him.

"Do you think that I should tell Martin how I feel about him?" Ruthie asked.

"How do you feel towards him?" Simon asked.

"I love him," Ruthie told Simon.

"Well, if he means that much to you then I think you should. He deserves to know the truth," Simon told his little sister.

"Yeah, you're right," Ruthie said, with confidence.

"Thanks Simon," Ruthie said.

"I love you Ruthie," Simon said, as he drifted back to sleep.

"I love you too Simon," Ruthie said, turning and facing the window. Her mind was made up; she was going to tell Martin Brewer that she loved him. Soon, she too was sound asleep.

After a couple of hours, everyone was awoken to the sound of the pilot's voice. They would be landing within the next couple of minutes. By the time the plane landed, it was 9:00 AM the next morning. Everyone got off the plane and headed to Matt and Sarah's house where they would be staying. As they arrived at the house and everyone went inside Ruthie stopped short of the entrance.

"Are you going to go in?" Martin asked, as he came up behind Ruthie.

"I need to talk to you. It's important," Ruthie told him.

"Okay, what is it?" Martin asked Ruthie.

"Can we go someplace a little more private?" Ruthie asked.

"Sure," Martin said. With that, Ruthie and Martin walked to a spot where they could not be heard.

"Ruthie, what is it? Martin asked, concerned.

"I, um I…," Ruthie stuttered.

"Ruthie, whatever it is you can tell me. I am here for you," Martin told her, touching her arm lightly.

"I love you," Ruthie blurted out.

"Wow," was all that Martin could say.

"I tell you that I love you and all you can say is wow," Ruthie said, a little angry.

"Ruthie, I am sorry. I need a minute to digest this," Martin said.

"I understand and I am sorry. I had no right to blow up at you," Ruthie said.

"Okay, I am better now," Martin said, a few moments later.

"So?" Ruthie asked, hoping that Martin felt the same way. Martin looked deep into Ruthie's eyes.

"I love you too," Martin finally told her. With that, their eyes met and they started kissing. Ruthie's dream of being with Martin Brewer had finally come true. It was truly a fairytale ending.


	5. The Big Event

_**Chapter 5**_

Later that afternoon, everyone was getting ready for the graduation. Everyone was anxious for the big event. The house was bustling with activity. Mary, Sarah and Matt were all getting dressed up in their gowns. After each of them was ready, they came downstairs to a room full of guests.

"I can't believe it," Rosina gushed, when she saw her daughter and son-in-law.

She quickly snapped a picture of Sarah and then one with her and Matt together. Mrs. Camden did the same, taking pictures of her children. After the picture frenzy was over, Matt, Sarah and Mary made their way out the door. They needed to be at graduation early.

Once they got to the car, Matt got in the drivers seat, while Sarah sat in the passenger seat and Mary in the back seat. Within minutes, they had arrived at New York University. They parked the car and saw all of their classmates, heading towards them. Matt, Sarah and Mary each took there respective seats as they waited for graduation to begin. As they waited, they looked around for the family. They were all gathered in the front row.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the graduation began.

"I would like to welcome all of you to this graduation day. We are pleased to honor these fellow students who have worked hard and achieved the requirements of graduation," the president was saying.

As they introduced each of students, Sarah and Matt were getting more and more anxious witheach passingmoment. Finally, it was their turn to get in line. As the names were called off, each stood in anticipation, just waiting for their moment.

"Mary Camden," the president called.

Mary walked up on stage. She could hear everyone cheering and clapping as she accepted her degree. This moment was bittersweet for Mary. She never really wanted to go to college. She decided that it was best if she didn't since she didn't know what she wanted to do. Finally, she had decided on an occupation and she knew that she needed to take the next step and attend college, so that is exactly what she had done…and now she was graduating. Matt's name was the next to be called. He walked across the stage and once again cheering and clapping could be heard. He accepted his degree and walked off the stage.

"Congratulations. I am so proud of you," Matt said as he hugged his sister.

"Congratulations to you too," Mary said. With that, they both went back to their seats. After Sarah had received her degree, she walked back to where Matt was sitting and took a seat next to him.

"I love you," She told him, kissing him.

"I love you too," Matt said, taking a hold of her hand. They had finally done it, they were doctors.


	6. All Together Again

_**Chapter 6**_

Later that evening, after the graduation, everyone went out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. New York was notorious for its great restaurants.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlos asked. Most of the people had left the graduation by now.

"Where are we going?" Mary asked her husband.

"I 'm treating you and everyone else to a night out with great food and fun," Carlos said, as he kissed his wife.

"I can't wait. Let's go," Mary said. With that, they all drove to the restaurant.

Once they got to the restaurant, Carlos went to let the restaurant know that they had arrived.

"May I help you?" the hostess asked him.

"Yes. I made reservations for a table of twelve at 7 o'clock," Carlos said.

"Okay, right this way," the waitress said, as she grabbed the menus and led them to their table.

"Can we have two highchairs please?" Lucy asked, as she sat down with Savannah in her arms. The other highchair was for Charlie.

"Sure," the waitress replied, as she passed out the rest of the menus. While she was gone everyone looked over their menus, trying to decide on what they were going to order. After a couple of minutes, the waitress returned with the highchairs and then took each of their drink orders. After they had received their drinks, they placed their food orders.

"I would like to propose a toast to Mary, Matt and Sarah for graduating. We are so very proud of you," Reverend Camden said, as he raised his glass.

"To Mary, Matt and Sarah," everyone said, rising their glasses as well. Matt put his arm around Sarah as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Sarah said. Meanwhile, across the table, Mary and Carlos were holding each other close.

"I love you," Carlos whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. And thank you…for everything," Mary told him. Soon after, their food arrived.

"Okay, I am just dying to know, what are everybody's due dates?" Mrs. Camden asked, directing her attention towards Mary, Lucy and Sarah.

"Well, my due date is January 23rd," Lucy jumped in.

"And my due date is March 12th," Sarah told her.

"Mary?" Mrs. Camden asked her daughter.

"Happy birthday Mom," Mary told her.

"You mean that you are having the babies on my birthday!" Mrs. Camden said, excitedly.

"Yes. April 5th," Mary told her.

"This is the best birthday present I have ever gotten," Mrs. Camden told her daughter. With that, everyone went home and went to bed. It had been a very tiring, but exciting day. The family was all together again and that was all that mattered.


	7. I Love You

_**Chapter 7 **_

Ruthie sat lost in thought. The house was empty and no one else was home except for Mary. Ruthie was thinking about the kiss between her and Martin. She was happy that she had finally gotten the kiss that she had been waiting for since the day she laid eyes on Martin Brewer, but at the same time, she knew there was no way they could be anything more then friends. After all, he was a teenage father and had an obligation to his son and Sandy. Ruthie's thought process was interrupted when Mary walked in.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked, noticing the confused look on her sister's face.

"Nothing," Ruthie simply said.

"Did you talk to Martin?" Mary asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," Ruthie told her.

"And... how did it go?" Mary asked Ruthie.

"Well, I don't kiss and tell," Ruthie said, as a huge smile spread across her face.

"You kissed him?" Mary asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Ruthie said.

"Give me all the juicy details," Mary said, acting like a teenager again.

Ruthie rolled her eyes at her sister. "I told him that I loved him, he told me that he loved me back and then we kissed, that's it," Ruthie told her.

"That's it?" Mary asked her sister.

"Yes, nothing else happened," Ruthie told Mary.

"When I walked in were you thinking about Martin?" Mary asked. Ruthie was surprised by her sister's question. She could tell that she was on to her. Ruthie didn't want to talk about the issue of Martin being a teenage father. However, at the same time she knew that the topic was inevitable. Ruthie caved.

"Yes," Ruthie said, letting out a loud sigh.

Mary could tell that the conversation was not headed in a positive direction.

"We're not talking about the kiss are we?" Mary asked.

"I made a huge mistake. I never should have kissed Martin. It's just not right," Ruthie replied. She was getting angry just thinking about how stupid she had acted.

"Oh, I get it. This is about the whole Aaron and Sandy thing right?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to be the one responsible for Martin abandoning his son and the mother of his child. I love Martin but it just can't be like this. I wish it could but…it can't," Ruthie said, she was on the verge of tears.

Mary pulled her into a tight hug. "Everything is going to be okay Ruthie. This doesn't mean that you can't have feelings for Martin, it just means…" Mary was cut off by Ruthie.

"That we can just be friends and nothing more," Ruthie guessed.

"Yeah," Mary said, softly.

"I wish we could be more. I wish this whole situation between Martin and Sandy was different," Ruthie said.

"I know, but you can't change that…no matter how much it hurts," Mary told her sister honestly.

"What do you think I should do?" Ruthie asked.

"You need to talk to Martin," Mary told her.

"Again," Ruthie whined.

"Yes again," Mary said.

Mary could tell by the look on Ruthie's face that she was not convinced about the idea. "Believe me, it's for the best…you and I both know that," Mary told Ruthie.

As much a Ruthie hated to admit it she knew that Mary was right. "Yeah, I knew," Ruthie said, surrendering.

Later that day, everyone returned home. Ruthie was patiently waiting for Martin in the kitchen. While everyone scattered, Martin grabbed a banana out of the fruit basket. Ruthie turned in her seat and starred at Martin for a brief moment. She inhaled a deep breath before starting towards him.

"Martin, can I talk to you?" Ruthie asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. She knew that it was now or never. Martin spun around to face her.

"Sure," Martin said.

"Okay…here it goes," Ruthie said, mustering up all of the courage she had.

"First, let me just say that the kiss we shared last night was amazing. It was everything that I had imagined and more… but as wonderful and as much as I wanted the kiss, the more the kiss become the problem," Ruthie said.

"Ruthie, what are you talking about?" Martin asked.

"This can't happen between us…I wish it could, but it can't," Ruthie said.

"But…" Martin started.

"This isn't just about the kiss Martin. This has to do with Aaron and Sandy. You have a responsibility to your son and the mother of your child and I won't be the one responsible for you neglecting that responsibility," Ruthie told him.

"What does this mean?" Martin asked, confused.

Ruthie took a deep breath. "It means that there is no 'us' Martin. I love you but I can't be with you…not like this," Ruthie told him.

"But Ruthie…" Martin started. Ruthie was starting to get angry, as hard as she tried Martin just kept persisting.

"Don't you get it…there is no 'us'," Ruthie said angrily as she started towards the stairs that led to the upstairs.

"Ruthie, wait!" Martin shouted after her.

"What!" Ruthie scowled, facing him.

"Ruthie, there is no Aaron and Sandy…there is nothing going on between me and Sandy," Martin said. Ruthie was in shock.

"What? I mean…" Ruthie stuttered.

"Me and Sandy are not together," Martin told her.

"That's a relief," Ruthie said under her breath.

"What about Aaron?" Ruthie asked.

"Aaron isn't my son Ruthie…Sandy was wrong," Martin told her. Ruthie was relived, it was a dream come true. That was, until she realized who the only other person that Sandy had slept with was.

"You mean that Aaron is Simon's son," Ruthie said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Martin said.

"I love you," Martin said, as he lightly kissed Ruthie on the cheek.

He left Ruthie standing in the middle of the hallway staring into space. Ruthie could not believe it. A few days earlier, Simon had just broken off his wedding with Rose and now he was a father. It was all too overwhelming for Ruthie to take at the moment. This was one piece of information that she wished she never knew.


	8. Facing The Music

_**Chapter 8**_

Simon needed to get out of the house. Ever since the night that Sandy had came over to talk to him, his family had been walking on egg shells around him. Deep down her knew that they were itching to find out what happened between him and Sandy that night but at the same time they wanted to give him his space. They would stare at him and throw cold glances at him. He just couldn't take it any longer. He just wanted to scream.

Simon walked aimlessly around Matt and Sarah's nieghborhood. As he walked around he thought about how his life had changed that night. At the time, everything seemed like a blur, but now it was crystal clear. He had made the mistake of sleeping with Sandy and now he was paying the price. He had mixed emotions. Simon liked Sandy and respected her as a person but he never thought of her as that special someone. Sure, he would be there for her and his son, but that was the best he could do for right now.

He slowly made his way back to the house. As he approached the front door, he took a deep breath. The moment that he walked through the door, he would have to face his family and tell them the truth. Simon walked inside and spotted his parents in the kitchen.

Reverend Camden and Mrs. Camden looked at their son. They could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Camden asked him.

"I want to call a family meeting. Can you get everyone in the living room please?" Simon asked.

"Sure," Mrs. Camden said.

Within minutes, everyone was gathered in the living room. They all looked at Simon with sad eyes.

"All of you can just stop with the pity look because you are all here because I have something to tell you," Simon said.

"What is it?" Reverend Camden asked his son.

"Before I say, I just what to make one thing clear. All of you have to promise to quit acting like you are walking on egg shells around me. I can't take it any longer," Simon told them.

Everyone shook their heads. "Okay good," Simon said, taking a deep breath.

"Simon, what's going on?" Matt asked his brother.

"Well, the baby isn't Martin's…I'm the father," Simon blurted out. Everyone starred at Simon in shock. "Sandy thought that Martin was the father but it turns out she was wrong…way wrong," Simon continued. Simon looked around the room at everyone's face. When he got to Ruthie, he could tell that she knew. He decided that he would deal with it later.

"Everyone please leave, we need to talk to Simon," Mrs. Camden told them. With that, everyone scattered past Simon and out of the room. Reverend and Mrs. Camden starred at Simon.

"How could you sleep with Sandy?" Mrs. Camden asked her son.

"I don't know. It was stupid," Simon said.

"Since when did sex before marriage become an acceptable thing?" Reverend Camden asked.

Simon shrugged. "I know that it was wrong and there's nothing that I can do about it now," Simon said.

"But…" Reverend Camden started.

Simon jumped in. "Dad, I'm 20 years old and I don't need you to tell me what to do. I know that I made a mistake and I am going to take responsibility for it. I am going to be involved with Sandy and the baby and do my part," Simon said.

"Are you going to marry her?" Mrs. Camden chimed in.

"At the moment, I am just going to be there for Sandy and the baby," Simon told her.

"Simon…," Mrs. Camden urged.

"I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do for now," Simon said, walking out of the room.

"I wish he would do the right thing and marry Sandy," Reverend Camden sighed.

"I know, but I think being there for Sandy and the baby is enough for now," Mrs. Camden told her husband, giving him a kiss.

Simon walked up the stairs. He was searching for Ruthie. He spotted her in her room, reading a magazine.

"You know don't you?" Simon said, walking into the room.

"What can I say, it's a curse," Ruthie replied.

"Who told you?" Simon asked.

"Martin. We got into this huge fight and it sort of just happened," Ruthie said.

"I see," Simon said, softly.

"What are you going to do?" Ruthie asked Simon.

"I am going to be there for Sandy and the baby…I have to be," Simon told her.

"I'm sorry Simon, I wish all of this was a bad dream," Ruthie told her brother, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Me to Ruthie, me too," Simon said.

"Are you mad at me?" Ruthie said, starring at her hands.

"No, I'm not mad…I mean, you would have found out sooner or later," Simon told her.

"But really, I truly am sorry," Ruthie told him.

"Thanks. I feel better," Simon told her.

"I'm glad," Ruthie said.

"I love you Ruthie," Simon said, hugging his sister once again.

"I love you too," Ruthie replied.

Simon felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulder. He had finally told his family what they were all dying to know and it felt good. They were no longer acting shy around him. Simon's life had changed dramatically, but he was ready to take charge. He would be there for Sandy and Aaron and be the best person he could be.


	9. Always Here

_**Chapter 9**_

The Camden's had just flown back from New York the following night. Now, Simon was standing outside Sandy's house, lost in a fog. He needed to tell her that he was there to help and be of support, but he knew that it sounded easier then it actually would be. Sandy was the one person that needed to hear it the most. Suddenly, the front door swung open.

"Simon, what are you doing out here?" Simon spun around when he heard Sandy's voice.

"I came to talk to you actually," Simon told her.

Sandy took a step outside and shut the door, Aaron in her arms. "Look Simon, I'm sorry about the other night…I never should have ran out like that."

"There's no need for you to apologize, it couldn't have been easy for you," Simon replied.

"Well, I didn't make it any easier by leaving," Sandy said.

"Let's just say it was a shock for both of us," Simon said, chuckling.

"So, did you tell your parents about Aaron?" Sandy walked over to the porch and sat down on the steps, Simon followed.

"Yeah, I did," Simon simply replied.

Sandy cringed. "And how did they take the news?"

"Well, before I told them they were acting as if they were walking on egg shells around me, but after I told them, they seemed to lighten up a bit. I mean, they were still shocked but they seemed to understand," Simon told her.

Sandy didn't say a word.

Simon looked Sandy straight in the eye. "Sandy, I want you to know that I will be here for you and Aaron. I will do whatever it takes to make this work…I promise."

"Thanks. That means a lot…it's been hard you know?" Sandy told him.

"What about Martin?" Simon asked.

"He bolted the moment he found out that Aaron wasn't his. He never wanted this in the first place..I guess part of that is my fault," Sandy sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Simon asked.

"Because I was the one who wanted it to work out, and by doing that I just pushed him away," Sandy said.

"You didn't push him away. He chose to leave," Simon told her.

"Simon, promise me you'll never leave. Promise me you will always be here for me and Aaron. Promise me…," Simon griped Sandy's shoulders.

"I promise you. I will never leave you and Aaron," Simon told her.

Sandy stood up, placing Aaron on her hip.

"Bye Simon," Sandy told him.

"Bye Sandy," Simon said, turning to walk away.

Sandy started to walk inside but stopped short.

"Simon," Sandy said, spinning around.

Simon faced her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks…for everything."

With that, they both went their separate ways.

As Simon walked home, he could not help but feel good inside. He had truly become a man that was willing to take responsibility for his actions. Despite all of the chaos in his life right now, it felt good to have something to hold on to. He had Sandy and Aaron. He knew deep down that everything would work out in the end. There would just be some obstacles that he would have to overcome along the way.


	10. Daddy's Little Girl

_**Chapter 10**_

"So where do you think Simon went?" Mrs. Camden asked, as she rearranged the pillows on the bed.

"I hope that he went to talk to Sandy," Reverend Camden sighed.

Mrs. Camden climbed into bed next to her husband. "Simon's a good kid. He'll do the right thing."

"Do you know what is going on with Ruthie and Martin?" Reverend Camden asked.

Mrs. Camden wrinkled her noise. "What makes you think there is something going on with them?"

Reverend Camden shrugged. "Have you seen the way they look at each other? There is defiantly something going on."

"Eric, Ruthie is 16 and she deserves to have a little privacy when it comes to guys and dating," Mrs. Camden told her husband.

"With Ruthie it is different…I mean, when Lucy and Mary were dating they could hide it better…" Reverend Camden stated.

"And that gave you an excuse to go spy on them," Mrs. Camden finished.

"Ruthie's never really been good when it comes to keeping her relationships a secret," Reverend Camden stated.

"Admit it, your little girl is growing up," Mrs. Camden urged.

"I know…I know Ruthie is growing up and deserves privacy. It's just, I want to be there for her," Reverend Camden told his wife.

"Ruthie knows that you are always there for her and she will come to us when and if she needs help. Until then, I think just letting her know you care is enough," Mrs. Camden said.

"I love you," Reverend Camden said, as he gave Mrs. Camden a kiss.

"I love you too."

Just then, Simon walked into the room.

"Hi," Reverend Camden greeted his son.

"Hi," Simon said.

"Where have you been? And please tell me that you went to talk to Sandy," Reverend Camden told him.

"Yes, I went to talk to Sandy," Simon told his father.

"And…" Reverend Camden pushed.

"And I told her exactly what I told you. I told her that I was there for her and the baby. Dad, I'm not going to marry Sandy just because she had my baby. I don't love her…not right now anyway," Simon replied.

"Good night Simon. I love you," Reverend Camden told him.

Good Night. I love you," Mrs. Camden told her son.

Just then, Ruthie walked in.

"Good night Simon," Ruthie told him.

"Good night," Simon said as he walked down the hallway to his old room.

Ruthie walked over to the side of her parent's bed.

"I heard you and Dad talking. You were right Dad, there is something going on between me and Martin."

A smile spread across Ruthie's face. "It finally happened, Martin finally kissed me, and he told me that he loved me."

"Ruthie, that's great," Mrs. Camden gushed.

"I'm really happy about it. I really do love him," Ruthie told them.

"I 'm happy for you Ruthie," Reverend Camden told his daughter.

"Thanks," Ruthie said as she started to leave the room.

As she was about to leave, she spun around.

"Dad," Ruthie said.

"Yeah," Reverend Camden replied.

"Thanks for always being there for me. It means a lot," Ruthie told her father.

"I love you Ruthie," Reverend Camden told her.

"I love you too." With that, Ruthie walked down the hallway to her room.

Reverend Camden let out a loud sigh as he watched his youngest daughter go. Ruthie sure had grown up, but no matter how old she got, she would always be his little girl… and nothing could ever change that.


	11. True Test Of Love

_**Chapter 11**_

The next afternoon, Ruthie made her way to Lucy and Kevin's. She needed to talk to someone about the situation between her and Martin. She knew that she needed to apologize to Martin but she wasn't quite sure how to do that. Not to mention the fact that she would have to break the news that she was going to Scotland for the summer. Ruthie walked into the house and found Lucy feeding Savannah.

"Hey Ruthie," Lucy greeted her sister.

"Hi. Hey Savannah," Ruthie said, as she made cute noises at her niece.

"So what's up?" Lucy asked her sister. She could tell that something was on her mind.

Ruthie pulled up a chair next to her sister. "I need to talk to you," Ruthie began.

"It has to do with a guy doesn't it?" Lucy asked, as a mysterious grin appeared on her face.

"How did you know?" Ruthie asked.

"I was your age once. I know that look," Lucy told her. "I was always interested in guys when I was 16."

"Right. There was Jordan, Mike and not to mention Jeremy," Ruthie said, laughing.

Lucy burst out laughing. Back then, talking about her ex-boyfriends wouldn't be funny but, now that she was in a stable relationship with a man that she cared about and loved, it was funny.

"So who is this guy?" Lucy asked Ruthie.

"The guy is Martin," Ruthie told her sister.

Lucy got a perplexed look on her face. "Martin, as in Martin Brewer?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Martin Brewer," Ruthie responded.

"So what is the problem?" Lucy asked.

"Well Martin and I got into an argument," Ruthie told Lucy.

"About what?" Lucy wondered.

"Him and Sandy. I told him that there was no way that we could be together because of Sandy and the baby. Then, he told me that the baby was Simon's and it changed everything," Ruthie sighed.

"You are in love with him aren't you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Ruthie replied.

"And you need to apologize to him, but you don't know what to say and you are afraid that if you say the wrong thing you will hurt him," Lucy guessed.

"Yeah, what do you think I should do?" Ruthie asked.

"Just say what is in your heart. If you really love and care for Martin like you say you do, then everything will just fall into place," Lucy told her.

"Thanks Luce," Ruthie told her sister.

"I am here if you need me," Lucy told her sister.

With that, Ruthie walked back to the house. She found Martin in his room.

Martin looked up when he heard Ruthie. "Hey."

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ruthie asked, sitting down across from Martin.

"Sure," Martin told her.

Ruthie took a deep breath before starting. "Listen, I'm sorry that I got angry about the whole Sandy thing. I was way out of line."

"I understand," Martin told her.

"I just want to be with you so bad. And I would never want to do or say anything to jeopardize that relationship. I love you Martin," Ruthie told him.

"I want to be with you too," Martin told Ruthie.

Ruthie looked down at her hands. "While we are being honest, there is something else I need to tell you."

"Go ahead," Martin urged.

"I'm going away to Scotland for the summer. I got the opportunity to be a foreign exchange student and it is something that I really want to do," Ruthie said, looking nervously up at Martin.

"If it is really something that you want to do I think you should go," Martin told her.

"Really?" Ruthie asked.

"Ruthie, just because you are going away for the summer doesn't mean that we can't be together. It will be difficult butif we really mean to each what we say we mean to each other then there is nothing to worry about," Martin told her.

"How do you know?" Ruthie asked.

"Because I am sure about my feelings towards you, and I believe that if we work together our relationship will last, especially if it can survive you going away for a whole summer. That will be the true test," Martin told her.

"Thanks for being so understanding," Ruthie told him.

"I love you Ruthie," Martin said, as he gave her a peek on the cheek.

Ruthie walked out of the room holding her head high. She felt much better knowing that Martin was not angry at her. Now, she would be able to go to Scotland knowing that Martin didn't blame her for everything. Her going away would be the true test of their love for one another, and if it could outlast a whole summer of them being apart, then it could survive anything.


	12. World Of Uncertainty

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been on vacation and haven't had much time to write. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12 **_

The next morning, Ruthie woke up with a feeling of uncertainty. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing. She had developed a relationship with a person who she thought was incredible, but she was questioning what exactly being in love meant. Ruthie headed downstairs to get some breakfast along with a side of advice.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" She leaned against the edge of the counter.

"Sure honey."

"How do you know when you're in love?" Ruthie asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. I guess, you just know. You get this warm feeling inside that tells you that they are the right person," Mrs. Camden told Ruthie.

"But how do you know for sure?"

"Well, there is this one moment. The moment when no matter where you are or what you're doing you would rather be with them and you would do anything you could to be by their side at the end of the day," Mrs. Camden said.

"Thanks Mom," Ruthie said, as she headed back upstairs, forgetting all about breakfast.

Ruthie sat down on her bed and picked up the phone. She dialed Lucy and Kevin's number.

Lucy was feeding Savannah when she heard the loud shriek of the telephone. She walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said into the phone. Lucy held the phone with her chin as she returned to feeding her daughter.

"Hi," Ruthie said. Lucy immediately got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"How did Martin take it?" Lucy asked. She wanted to get straight to the point and rule out the option of beating around the bush.

"He told me that I should go," Ruthie told her sister, sighing.

Lucy could tell that it was no longer about Martin.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if going to Scotland for the summer is the right thing to do. I'm not sure if I want to test the waters," Ruthie told her.

"This is something that you want to do right?" Lucy asked Ruthie.

"Yes, but I don't want to lose Martin," Ruthie told Lucy.

"You are not going to lose him Ruthie. He would never do that to you," Lucy told her, sincerely.

"If I went, I would also be missing out on things here. I'd miss the birth of the twins and watching them grow up," Ruthie continued.

"Ruthie, you're just going away for the summer, not forever," Lucy said, chucking.

"It would seem like forever," Ruthie responded.

"Going to Scotland is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If you don't take that opportunity, you will be missing out on what might be the best summer of your life. The other things, they will be here when you get back. You will have the chance to experience those things forever, but going to Scotland for the summer, you can only experience that once," Lucy told her sister.

"I know you're right, so why do I feel like this is a huge mistake?" Ruthie asked Lucy.

"Because you're scared. You're scared of what will happen if don't go, but at the same time you are scared of what will happen if you do. You know that if you go, you will be experiencing a wonderful world that will be new and exciting, but you also know that if you don't go there is no way that you and Martin's relationship could get off course. You need to put aside any insecurity that you have about you and Martin and seize this opportunity," Lucy told her sister, honestly.

"I guess you're right. Martin will always be my friend, but the opportunity to go away for the summer will only happen once," Ruthie said.

"You'll have a great time in Scotland, and when you get back I want to hear all about it," Lucy told her.

Ruthie smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime little sister, anytime," Lucy told Ruthie.

Ruthie gently placed the phone in its cradle. Ruthie placed her hands across her chest and stared up at the ceiling. She had a huge grin plastered on her face. She had finally let herself fly free. Her sister had helped her realize that she needed to have faith. She needed to believe that everything between her and Martin would work out and that going to Scotland was the best thing. Most importantly though, she needed to believe in herself and know that whatever path life took her on, there would always be light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
